Nightmares
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: A story of two-oneshots. The two of them have bad dreams, also know as nightmares, but they have each other and that's enought. What do you think? READ AND FOUND OUT!
1. I can't Forget

**Another idea that I did write down on paper! ... well... at this moment on the computer, but before writting this here I wrote this... Let's leave this as I wrote the idea that it's the important thing right now, okay? =$ Good. Now enjoy the reading, review and if you have any idea about another story, please tell me~! That's all! Thanks for reading this and now with the story.**

**A/N; **The beta reader is still busy so I will update the chapters and then change the mistakes, you know, when the beta reader check the mistakes. I'm sorry! T/\T

_When it appear like this, _**It's a dream-mode... or something like that.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ I can't forget_

I can't forget what happened years ago. It doesn't matter how much time pass, I still remember the feelings that I felt when I saw Ayaka being crashed by a van. There are times that the nightmares aren't that bad, but the are others that can't be forgotten. I don't want to forget about sister, but I don't want to remember the bad memorys that pass by my head.

It's almost the anniversary of her death, and I still don't know if I should go back home. I have been going every year, like nothing happened, but the lastest nightmares where too hard to handle and I don't know if I will be able to face sister grave. I loved her like no one else, and I was the cause of her death... even so, Yakumo told me that she didn't blame me at all, and I can't understand that.

If she was still alive she should be studying to be a doctor, or a musician, or a lawyer. It didn't matter at what, she would be smart enough to finish her carer and would have really good notes. It was always like that. She would be better than me at anything, but she was still very kind and say that it wasn't true. There are times that i miss her and i wish that she was the one beside me. But then I remember that thanks to her, in some strange way, I met Yakumo. And I will be grateful for it for all my live.

_I was playing with Ayaka in the park that was 10 minutes of home. We often when there to play and there were times where we played with other kids. I remember that she was the trusting one and that every child liked her, even at first sight. We often were asked if we really were sisters, becouse I was the one that looked like a boy instanted a girl. I always got annoyed by that fact but Ayaka would always defend me._

_There weren't children playing around, so we decided to play with a ball that our aunt gave us as a present. I liked to play with Ayaka, and because she was often busy we couldn't play so much. So whenever she had free time, she would come to me to play with her. Or playing the piano, or playing with the ball, or anything else, except little dolls. I never was of the dolls type, I was more of the outside games. On it I was the best._

_We were playing like any other day and we were having so much fun. But then I started to remember that before reaching the park, two older woman asked us if we were really sisters and I got mad. Because Ayaka was always the best and I was always the one on second place. While thinking all of this, I was about to throw the ball. I didn't know that I throw it that hard until i saw Ayaka running to catch it. I went after her and saw that she was going to the car road. I also saw that a van was going on there and the last thing I saw was that Ayaka was hit._

I woke up and let out a scream. I was breath hard and I knew that I was crying if I didn't feel anything. I was already on a sitting position and I was clinging my T-shirt and I was feeling like I was the one that got hit. I closed my eyes and started to sob, I was already so scared of the memory that i didn't realize that Yakumo was calling my name.

I was still sobbing and crying and I had to cling to something, anything. Yakumo's T-shirt was the first thing that appeared in front of me, so I clung to him. I wasn't hearing what Yakumo was trying to say me, but I was feeling that his hug was going tighter and I really felt secure in his arms. He started to rub my back and slowly I started to calm down. After some minutes, I stopped crying and sobbing, but I was still clinging to him. It was always like this. Whenever I felt bad he would hug me, even if it isn't his true nature.

"You already calmed down?" He whispered in my ear. I didn't know if my voice would be good enought to talk, so I just nodded.

We stayed in silence a little bit more. It wasn't an arwark silence, it was very warm and you could see that we were very comfortable. At last, I was. One of his hands left my back to appear on the back of my head, just touching my hair like I was a kid. I didn't like to be treated like a kid, but right now I wouldn't mind to be a bit spoiled.

Even if he didn't ask about the dream, I knew that he wanted to know about it. After all, I could see that he was worried about it. I didn't leave his arms, but I moved enough so that I could talk.

"I saw it." I told him. It was't enought and I didn't need to see his face to know that he was frowning. "I saw her death." I whispered this time. He was stroking my hair and I wished that he didn't stop.

I knew that he wasn't used to this type of wake up and I felt sorry for him, but I needed him to be near, I needed him to be by my side and if he was willing to do all of this for me, I would give him everything. If he was willing to do that for me, I was willing to tell him every feeling, every deep though and every dark piece of me.

I came out of his arms so that I was facing him. He stared at me with those eyes that I liked so much. I didn't found nor can't found frightning his red eyes, it was beautiful and whoever that though the opposite, was complete blind.

"Do you want to come with me to the anniversary... of my sister?" I asked him. For a second I saw that he was shocked and I didn't took it very well. I'm sure that I looked dessesperated, but I didn't mind it.

"You want me to?" he asked me and now I was the shocked one. I though that he was going to put any excuse not to come. I nodded and he almost smiled. "Then I will-" I throw myself on him and we ended on the bed, with me on top of him. "Go." he finished with a smile while I giggle at his voice.

I looked at his eyes and smiled more. I bend down and kissed him. I knew that he wasn't expecting me to do so, but I was too happy to explain something talking, so I showed him what made me feel with that answer. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his were on my waist, making me be nearer than I was before. After some minutes we had to breath, so I stopped and smiled at him. But what he did now was what I wasn't expecting. This time he kissed me and made us roll so that now he was on top. I loved that feeling, and it ended too soon. He pulled off and kissed my forehead.

"Now to sleep." he told me before closing his eyes.

I saw him sleep for some minutes before yawning and going back to sleep, but not before telling him something that I really felt.

"I love you and I live for you..." then I was sleep, so that I couldn't see his smirk.


	2. Stay with Me

**I didn't think that I would be doing another one-shot like this one... joking~! I was thinking of making two of them, that's why I put a name for the tittle and different tittle for the one-shots inside! I want you to know, that I just love this couple, but why the f***ing hell doesn't Yakumo confess to Haruka? ! BOY, GET A CLUE! You have fallen for her! Notice. It. Well, that's all I wanted to say~! ^·^**

**A/N; **The beta reader is still busy so I will update the chapters and then change the mistakes, you know, when the beta reader check the mistakes. I'm sorry! T/\T

_When it appear like this, _**It's a dream-mode... or something like that.**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot:**_ Stay with me_

Two months have almost passed since the nightmare that Haruka had and woke me up in the middle of the night. I really was scared that something serious happened, but then I woke up and saw her crying and I only could hug her. Three days later, we ended up going to her hometown and there she had another nightmare about her sister. I couldn't do almost nothing. She told me that me being by her side was enough, but i knew that she was still scared and frightened, she was only trying to be stronger when she isn't. At last not at that moment.

On these two months she didn't have more nightmares, not that I know of. I think that there were times where she would woke up and would go to the bathroom and cry there. I already warned her that I didn't want her to go thought that pain alone, not again, and I think that she listened to me. She normally does, but she is stubborn and time to time she will do whatever she wants.

Right now I have Haruka by my side, but even if I don't say it aloud, I also miss my uncle and mother. The two of them were very important for me and the two of them left me, but not alone. Now I know that what my mother did wasn't on her own though, she was being controlled and I can forgive that. But my uncle, he died because my 'father' wanted me to hate, and I won't forgive him.

And now that I remember, it's thanks to the bear-man that I was saved but I won't admit it. It would only put his ego higher and that would be the hell in person. He saved me when I was about to die, and the same day I held the pendant of my mother. I won't forget her, because she really loved me, even if she was scared when she saw my red eye because it reminded her of the bastard that raped her.

_My mother was taking me to a place that I really never saw before. I was confused but I was a child and I didn't know what was happening. I always though that she would protect me until that day. She was very caring until the day that she put her hands around my neck and tryed to kill me. _

_We went hand to hand and when we were somewhere that nobody could see us, she looked at me and reached for my neck. I felt that the air couldn't reach my lugs, and I was starting to feel dizzy. I needed to grab something, and the first thing that I could held was my mother pendant. Then I heard someone yell and my mother let me go, making me fall to the ground. That's when I met Gotou-san for the first time._

_The images changed and my uncle appear, smiling at me before putting a pained expresion and falling to the ground. He was stabbed and the knife was on his back. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. Then i look at the other side of the room and saw her. Haruka was also lying on the floor. I went to her running, becouse this time I could move. I had to see that she was okay, I promised her that I would protect her, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't keep my promise._

_I already was next to her and I was moving her so that I could see her face. I didn't see it before, but around her there was nothing more than blood. My heart started to breath faster than normally and it was already hard to breath. When I saw her face, I fell complety. She had some cuts on her cheeks and they were bleeding. I could see that her checks were wet and that's when I knew that she cried. My heart stopped when I felt her body cold and her unmoving chest._

_I heard a footstep and looked up, with my face full of feelings that I never felt before. I saw a mirror and I appeared on it. I looked at myself and saw that my left eye was bleeding. That's when I woke up._

I woke up breathing really hard and fast. I was already on a sitting position and I could feel an arm around my waist. I looked at my side and saw that Haruka was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up, so I took her arm to her side and stood up to go to the bathroom. I didn't know if I woke Haruka, but I saw that she moved while mumbling something.

I went to the bathroom almost running and all the house was in a complete dark. I couldn't see right, but I knew that the bathroom was near so I didn't worry about that. My heart was still beating too fast because of the nightmare and I only wanted to reach the bathroom to see that everything was alright. I turned the lights on and looked myself on the big mirror in front of me. I didn't see any mark on my neck and I didn't see any blood coming from my left eye. I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was keeping and sat on the cold floor.

I covered my face with my hands while resting my back on the wall. I tryed to calm my heart and forget what I just saw, but I just couldn't. I couldn't forget the face that Haruka had on her face. I knew that I was shaking, but I couldn't do something about it. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and another on my left leg and I moved my hands so that I could see a pendant. The pendant of my mother. I was going to call my mother when i continued to look up and saw two blue worried eyes, that were still a bit sleepy.

"Yakumo..." she said while moving her left hand to cares my cheek. I relaxed to her touch and leaned for more. "Are you alright...?" she ask me. I can see that she is worried for various things. On of them that I'm on the bathroom floor, another that I'm almost crying and the last one, that my face shows fear.

I don't answer her, instated of answering, I hug her close to me. I needed to know that she was alright and that it wasn't a dream. One on my hands was on her back, pressing her thigter to me, and the other was on the back her neck, that was covered by her longer hair. I put my face on her shoulder and smelled the essence that only belonged to her. Her hand was still in my check and I knew that she wasn't very comfortable, but I needed to know that she was okay.

I pulled off a bit so that I could stare at her eyes. I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes, enjoying the way that she called my name. I didn't let her go, and it seemed that she didn't mind it. After some minutes she called my name again.

"Yakumo?" she asks, I open my eyes and see that she is looking at me. I take a big breath a lean for a kiss.

I needed to feel her complete essence and like this was the best. I started to kiss her sweetly and slowly, and she answered me by kissing back. I licked her lower lip wanted to deeped the kiss, and she answered by opening her mouth. I hugged her closer and she moved so that she was on my lap. Her arms were around my neck and I was practically on heaven. I knew that she needed oxygen, and that was the only cause that I let her go. When I opened my eyes again I saw that light blush that made her look like a doll.

She also opened her eyes and stared at mines. I knew that she was looking at my left eye and I really wanted to look away. I even tried, but she held me by my chin and made me look at her again. She was smiling and I wanted to smile back, but what she told me made me think about doing it.

"Your eyes are pretty..." she told me sweetly. I had no expression towards that confession. She already told me that more than once, but I didn't expect her to tell me just this day.

"Are you happy by my side?" I asked her. Her smile grew bigger and my arms hugged her a bit tighter.

"What do you think?" she ask me this time smiking.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." I answer her still not showing any emotion.

"You really are something..." she said while hitting me lightly. "Of course I'm. More than I could ever be." Haruka answer me with a really sweet and caring smile. This time I smile back and hug her. She laughs and I notice that I can't live without her smiles and laughs.

We are still hugging each other and I ask what I think it's the best for both of us.

"Will you be mine?" I ask her still hugging her. Without thinking it she answers me.

"I already am!" she tells me and I find the best moment to ask her the most difficult question I will ever ask someone.

"Then will you marry me?" I ask her this time not doubting and being scared of her answer. She looks up at my face in a single movement and I see the shock on her face, but also something more.

She stares at me a second or two and when I'm about to say something her lips are over mine. "YES! YES! YES! I WILL!" she screams while crying of happiness. Then I remember what my uncle said me once and I can't help but agree with him.


End file.
